I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of accessories for lavatory wash basins. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of accessories for lavatory wash stands which are attached thereto. Even more particularly the present invention relates to shelves releasably attachable to wash basins.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior U.S. patents reveals the following U.S. patents which disclose devices related to the field of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,347 discloses a bowl attached towel rack which is affixed to the downward extending apron at the side of a wash basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,664 discloses a portable support which supports a platform between a wash basin and the floor. An upper end of the support is affixed to a downward extending apron of the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,871 discloses a soap dish affixed to a portable lavatory bowl. The soap dish is affixed in a removable manner by engaging an aperture disposed in a horizontal flange of the bowl near the edges thereof.
None of the above listed U.S. patents disclose a shelf attachable to a wash basin in a removable manner. The above listed U.S. patents constitute the closest art known to the Applicant and his Attorney.